The Neko That Changed His Life
by TheTresEspada
Summary: Grimmjow Jeagerjaques was one of the most popular boys in school but when walking home from school one day to find a small cat in an alleyway, can this new encounter change his life dramatically? GrimmXIchi YAOI AU
1. An Unexpected Friendship

**Authors Note: At the moment I've been having a bit of an obsession with Neko FanFictions and after much thought into it I've decided to write one myself so without further ado, here is the first chappy! This is now GrimmXIchi so my apologies to anyone who wanted ShiroXIchi Enjoy ^_^**

* * *

**Normal P.O.V**

Grimmjow Jeagerjaques was one of the most popular kids in Karakura High School, Grimmjow was one of the bad boy types, he's never taking no for an answer no matter what. Said teen is known well for his relationships if he wanted to go out with someone female or male, he'd have his way just for a one night stand but who could resist the devious fiend? If you said no you'd be forced too but to be brutally honest nobody would ever say no to him.

His cyan eyes' swirling a deep ocean blue. Not to mention that he also has teal blue locks, making his eyes stand out even more. His skin, an even tanned colour and well toned abs, not enough to be called a freak and not under to define the teen as weak. Grimmjow is still one of the sexiest boys in his class despite him being a so-called delinquent. Once could even say he was pretty much sex on legs, his gorgeous body with his quite muscular build, always showing just enough muscle to make all the women go crazy. And on the plus side he has his own apartment, due to the fact that Grimmjow didn't wish to live with his family - All because of his crazy Sister and not so nice Father, towards him any ways - he was now free to live in his own apartment as long as he kept his grades above average and avoided trouble...A man with his own bachelor pad, how could anyone refuse such an invite? Women wished to be with him (As long as they were hot of course) and the guys wanted to be like him - Not to mention a few of them also had a little crush on him - I mean if you got the attention of all the women, wouldn't you?

It had been another boring day at school for Grimm, most of the girls were hanging around him and his mates as per usual but something inside him ticked, maybe he wanted a change in life. Grimm had been with at least a couple women, and 1 or 2 men in his class since the new school year had begun and even a couple of the boys. But he wanted a change in his life more than anything...

School had ended not too long ago - An hour more or less - and Grimmjow was only just walking home now from his Friday nights' detention. He wandered down the desolate streets of Karakura town, not paying mind to anything around him when suddenly, he caught glimpse of something, orange?

* * *

**Unknown P.O.V**

"Where am I?" The voice wandered, they couldn't remember much of what had happened to them . Only certain on the fact that they'd been running away from someone fierce and frightening. The little creature stared up, looking to see something teal coming their way, the creature thinking to itself, wandering if they'd found what they'd been looking for, for such a long time. A home. The creature attempted to get up but to no avail, this small, delicate creature was worn out from all that running, all it could do was stare up as blue drew closer and closer...

**Normal P.O.V**

Grimmjow walked across the road, ignoring everything else in the world and only focusing on Orange. He headed towards the small creature, with burnt orange fur, Grimmjow watched as the creature attempted to stand but it was unable to move its' whole body up, and fell back down. Grimmjow edged closer lifting the small creature up from the floor, cyan eyes met with sleepy hazel as they gently closed, nuzzling into the teens warmth only to fall asleep with a soft purr. Despite being a delinquent, Grimmjow had a soft spot for cats, always have always will.

**Grimmjows P.O.V**

I knelt down to find a small kitten what seemed to be covered in cuts from head to paw. Apparently the little guy could trust me as the little fur ball nuzzled into my arms, all I seemed to think about for a moment was how it cute was. "I'll take you home", I whispered into small orange ears and with that Grimmjow was off home with what seems to be his new pet. "I think you'll need a name, ne?" Grimmjow mumbled to himself, wandering what to call his new feline friend waiting for the perfect name to come to his mind. "Ichigo." Grimmjow said, "I'll call you Ichigo." The kitten rolled around his Masters arms, trying to keep warm and began purring in delight once he'd become comfy before stilling, going deeper into unconsciousness. And so Grimmjow continued to walk home, careful not to wake the kitten from what appeared to be a peaceful slumber.

* * *

**Normal P.O.V**

Grimmjow finally placed the little kitten down on the sofa as he went to get a wet cloth to clean the injuries, after finding a cloth and soaking it, he walked quickly over to the sofa so he could clean the wounds that his kitten had gotten. Attempting not to wake the kitten up he softly cleaned the scrapes then left to go wash the cloth to put it away once again. Grimmjow had only just stood up when he heard a soft meow come from behind him, knowing that he'd woken the cat up, he sat back down to stroke the kitten until he had once again settled down. "I'm sure your going hungry, why don't I get you some food?", the kitten purred softly in agreement to Grimmjows offer.

Grimmjow didn't know if he in fact had any suitable food for the cat but he knew he had milk and he was positive that would be enough until morning, when he could go shopping and get some. He poured a small amount onto a saucer before returning to the kitten. "Hey Ichigo, I have something for you to drink", the kitten looked up, immediately seeing the milk saucer in front of him, he stretched his front paws outwards before yawning and finally drinking up the milk. All the while, Grimmjow gently stroked that burnt orange fur, earning a sweet sounding purr from Ichigo who had finished his little treat. "How about you get some sleep and then we'll get some things for you tomorrow, okay kitten?", the kitten purred contently at Grimmjow before leaping off of the couch to nuzzle his small head into Grimmjows' left leg. He placed the cat back on the sofa before leaving to get some sleep himself, much to his dismay the kitten followed him... "No Ichigo, you have to stay here, that's my room", the kitten didn't fully understand the male and he titled his head to the side in confusion, Grimmjow simply picked him up before placing him on the couch again. "Stay", Grimmjow backed away slowly after commanding for the kitten to stay, he refused to take his eyes off of the mischievous kitten, he proceeded to close his door so not to be disturbed.

Grimmjow thought to himself, trying to get that rascal to stay put was a little bit more difficult than he thought it would be. As soon as Grimmjow had changed into a pair of pyjama pants, he drifted off to sleep.

After a couple hours rain began to pour down heavily, waking up Ichigo, leaving him terrified as thunder and lightning clashed. The kitten hopped down from the couch, scurrying towards the bedroom as he began to paw at the door while calling out to his master.

Grimmjow was abruptly woken by the sound of soft cries and paws meeting wood, Grimmjow rubbed his eyes before getting up and opening his door to find that Ichigo had ran between his legs and jumped up onto the bed to hide beneath the quilt, curling in on himself to try and hide from the bad weather. Closing the door, Grimmjow sighed as he turned back around to go back to bed and wrapped his arms around the terrified kitten, lifting him up and placing him on his chest as he stroked the soft fur, after he watched the kitten fall asleep, Grimmjow placed him on the other side of the bed before going back to sleep himself.

As the sun began to rise, said kitten had rolled off of the bed and onto the floor, where he was currently writhing in pain as he began to mutate to his original form, burnt orange fur began to creep back. With his fur no more, tanned skin now covered his body yet his tail as fluffy as ever and not to mention his fox like ears stayed in place. As sunlight crept in through the window of the room, the neko fell to the floor limp covered in a fine layer of sweat from exhaustion.

As Grimmjow woke from his sleep, he noticed his kitten has vanished from the bed, and the fact the door was still closed meant he was still in the room, Grimmjow stood up groggily checking under the bed to see the tip of an orange tail gently swishing back and forth, Grimmjow lifted his sleepy form from the floor to walk around his bed to discover something totally unexpected...

Grimmjow looked down to find that his kitten was missing and in his place on the floor lay a human boy naked as the day he'd been born but what shocked Grimmjow even more than that was the fact the boy had burnt orange cat ears and a tail. What or who was he. . . ?

"Who the hell are you?" Grimmjow bluntly asked, waking the sleeping boy from his slumber. "Well, aren't you going to answer?"

The Neko boy sat up, wiping his eyes of sleep before looking up at his master and sitting on his knees, hands between his legs, looking up, the teen beamed. "I'm Ichigo!"

* * *

**Sorry for the changing the story to GrimmXIchi, I hope everyone can understand but I got stuck writing with Shiro where as I've found Grimmjow easier to write with, the next chapter will be up tomorrow, hopefully 'cause then I'm back at school. D:**


	2. Finding Out The Truth?

**Authors Note: I want to apologise for not writing this story in such a long time so I think you deserve the second chapter by now! Just a reminder '**_Italic_**'****means that the character is thinking... Enjoy! ^_^ **

**Chapter 1 Reviews:**

Hollowshirosaki413: **I'm sorry I haven't updated but I appreciate your review greatly!**

Kuscena1245: **I'm glad you enjoyed it :3 **

Guest: **I love neko-ichi too :')**

.14: **I hope this chapter is enough for now. (:**

briar black death rose: **Arigatou!**

Ichiberrylover: **Good to hear, hope you enjoy this chapter just as much!**

ChaoticArisu:** Enjoy~!**

Guest 2: **Here you are Chapter 2, ready to read!**

DrarryFrerard: **Continuing and counting!**

* * *

**Normal P.O.V**

_What or who is he. . .?!__ Anyways, whatever he is, he is so god damn hot..._

"Who the hell are you?" Grimmjow bluntly asked, waking the sleeping boy from his slumber. "Well, aren't you going to answer?"

Grimmjow watched as a teenage boy lay - sporting a tail and cat ears and not to forget naked – on his floor before sitting up and gently rubbing his eyes with the side of his hand and sitting up, staring at him and smiling . . . ?

*LINE*

The neko teen sat up, wiping his eyes of sleep before looking up at his master and sitting on his knees, hands between his legs, looking up, the teen beamed. "I'm Ichigo!"

Grimmjow shook his head out of his dreaming state only just hearing what the boy had said. "You can't be Ichigo." Grimmjow growled, not happy he was being lied to even if the boy was hot.

Ichigo's eyes darted back up to look at Grimmjow in shock, "Of course I'm Ichigo." he weekly crawled up to Grimmjow from his current position on the floor of the bedroom, resting his head on Grimmjows' leg, nuzzling into his warmth as his eyes began to slowly close, signalling he needed rest as sleep clouded those warm hazel eyes. And before Grimmjow had a chance of replying, Ichigo was fast asleep once again.

**Grimmjows P.O.V**

_What the heck just happened?! _Grimmjow was currently at a loss, having no idea what had just occurred in a matter of minutes. It wasn't safe to say just yet that this was definitely the little kitten he'd only just found yesterday evening, looking down Grimmjow took in the nekos features while he slept.

The neko had a lithe frame with sun kissed skin covering his body – despite the cuts marring, his skin still had a glowing appearance - with toned abs covering his lower chest. He had spiky burnt orange hair, just like his fur when he was a kitten that would only be safe to say if he was in fact was that kitten. His orange cat ears slightly darker than his hair were lazily lying flat on his spiky hair, in the process of Grimmjow staring, he didn't notice when the Nekos' tail began to wrap around his leg, keeping them close to one another.

Grimmjow snapped out of his trance, gently picking up the neko and laying him on the bed, Grimmjow was at a loss on what to do about his unusual guest and called the only guy he could think of, Szayelaporro.

"Yo Szayel, I don't care what you're doing, I need you to come up to my apartment and fast." Without waiting for an answer, Grimmjow hung up and sat in wait for his guest...

* * *

No longer than 10 minutes later, Grimmjow had put some black briefs onto the hybrid and tucked him back into bed and then gotten ready himself, wearing dark blue skinny jeans which hugged his form as well as pitch black high top converse, along with a white button up shirt which was only partially buttoned up, covered by a black college jacket with yellow trim covering the cuffs of the sleeve, the neck and the hem also sporting a few logos on the breast pocket and back. Not long after that, a knock was heard from the front door, opening the door Grimmjow was greeted by one of his close friends from school, the scientist of his group, Szayelaporro Granz.

In walked a man with shoulder-length pink hair and white framed glass, bringing out his golden irises. The man wore light purple high top converse, black skinny jeans as well as a black under-shirt, a white tie and a sleeveless white jumper on top.

"Nice to hear from you as always Grimmjow." The pink haired medical student pushed past Grimmjow, turning round to look at the blue haired teen, "Now what can I do for you?" he purred, sending a not so pleasurable shiver down Grimmjows back.

Grimmjow sat down and gestured for Szayel to follow."Well, yesterday when I was coming home from detention, I found an orange cat so I decided to bring it home with me since it was only a kitten, but this morning when I woke up he was gone but once I finally found him, he looked like this..." Grimmjow stood up and pushed Szayel to the front of his bedroom door, opening it as quiet as possible. As Grimmjow quietly stepped in after Szayel, he pointed towards the bed where the neko was curled in on himself with his tail wrapped around his waist and head resting on his hands as cat ears twitched every so often.

Szayel began to speak quiet loudly despite the sleeping hybrid being right next to him. Szayel walked over to the bed, looking down at the boy. "What a delightful specimen!" Szayel beamed, it wasn't every day you got to see a species like this. Szayel knelt down to look at the rather peaceful creature "He's wonderful, even though he's injured." Szayelaporro muttered, getting a bit too close to the neko, Ichigo woke up with an un-manly squeal, before jumping towards Grimmjow as the pink haired man invaded his personal space once more. Ichigo ran and hid behind Grimmjow, wrapping his thin arms around Grimmjows mid-section before hiding his face in Grimmjows side.

"Looks like he's not a fan of you Szayel." Grimmjow let out a bark of laughter, totally forgetting Ichigo was clinging to his side like his life depended on it. Ichigo peaked his head out to look at the strange man before cuddling back into Grimmjow, purring. Grimmjow stopped laughing once he heard Ichigo. "What are you doing Ichigo?" He questioned, slightly confused about what was going on Szayel was chuckling at the sudden scene.

"He is part cat you know Grimmjow so of course he's going to have that kind of personality, especially since he's a submissive." Szayel was smirking at Grimmjows misfortune as Ichigo clung to him eagerly.

Nodding his head, Ichigo purred yet again. "He's right master." Grimmjow was getting sick of Ichigo and the way he was reacting and so he pushed the neko off of him and Ichigo fell to the floor, looking terrified he crawled backwards, with his back against the dresser as both the men in the room stared at him, slightly confused, Ichigo started mumbling with his eyes downcast and fists in his hair. "I d-didn't m-mean to be a-annoying m-master, I-I'll be good from now on, I pr-promise, just don't h-hit me." His eyes began to fill with fat tears which rolled down his cheeks and that was when Grimmjows' sister decided she'd come to visit...

* * *

"Grimmy! Where are you?" Soon after her call, Grimmjows sister, Nelliel came running into the room, "Hey Szayel, how come your he- " Nel's words died in her throat as she saw the neko in the corner of the room, her motherly instincts kicked in as she immediately ran over and locked the boy in a tight embrace. "Grimmjow, what did you do?" She scolded, for once acting like the older sister she was meant to be and not her childish self.

"I didn't do anything! He started crying!" Grimmjow shouted back at the girl, not wanting to be in a shouting match with his sister.

All the while Ichigo was hugging Nelliel while sitting in her arms, the first person other than Grimmjow he'd let into his personal space. That's when Szayel joined in. "Grimmjow pushed him down after he got annoyed with him then Ichigo started crying..." Szayel pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose as she finished his explanation.

"It's not my fault he hugged me." mumbled Grimmjow.

"That's not very nice Grimm!" Nelliel wasn't too happy with her brother for hurting such a cute boy.

Ichigo purred in Nelliels' arms as she hugged him tightly "How could you do that to someone so cute Grimmjow?!" Nelliel lifted Ichigos' head to face Grimmjow to show how adorable he looked.

Ichigos' ears twitched slightly as he whimpered as Grimmjow continued to stare. The neko teen proceeded to hide his face once again in Nel's warm embrace as he drifted off to sleep.

* * *

**I know it's a short update but I hope you enjoy it :3 Until next time guys...**


End file.
